The Resurrection of Torchwood One
by Dawn M Duval
Summary: Torchwood 1 needs to be rebuilt and the perfect location is up for sale under London. Jack, Tosh and Owen go to check it out. Trouble is something deadly is lurking beneath the city too, can they stop it? Tosh/Owen Jack/Ianto not present
1. Chapter 1

The Resurrection of Torchwood One

Chapter One

The tunnels were dark and claustrophobic, something unseen stirred in the darkness. But there was no one to worry the tunnels had been deserted for years. But now they were being sold and whoever bought them would be getting an added extra not listed on the estate agents paperwork.

* * *

Jack's torch made little dent in the gloom.

"Well this is going to be fun." Owen quipped.

"Well we could turn the lights on," Toshiko said flicking the large switch behind them.

Slowly and surely the lights blinked into life.

In front of them were tunnels which lead off in all directions.

"So why exactly are we here again?" Owen asked.

"They want to rebuild Torchwood One. They think this place would be perfect, it's massive, right under London and you can even reach it by tube."

"But why us?"

"They want to restart it in Torchwood Three's imagine, seems to work better than they way they did it."

"And what gave us the honour of joining you in this exciting excursion? Didn't trust us to be left to our own devices?"

"Well I'd trust Tosh, but I needed her. They'll be a lot of setting up to do?"

"And me, or am I just lucky?"

"Well you have local knowledge."

"Not down here I don't."

Jack didn't mention that he had thought of bringing Ianto but he thought any reminder of Torchwood One wasn't a good one. "Come on lets see what's down here."

* * *

Karen's heels echoed along the corridor, it was far too quiet, where were the other commuters? She could hear the trains but they sounded a long way off. She looked around her, the tiles were dirty, even more dirty than they usually where on the underground, also the posters where old and faded. She had definitely taken the wrong turning in her hurry. She started to clip clop back the way she had come when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and screamed. The sight that met her was the last she would ever see. Her scream echoed down the empty corridor, but no one heard. No one would miss one passenger on the packed train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have been away soooooo long I have been working on other projects. But I did miss my fan fics. If anyone is interested I'm on Twitter.**

Chapter Two

'So is there a great alien presence in London then?' Owen asked peering around.

'You'd be surprised,' Jack said making notes on his PDA.

'Most large cities have their far share,' Toshiko said, 'It's easy for them to go unnoticed.'

'This place makes ours seem tiny.' Owen said

'What's your report going do say?' Toshiko asked.

'I'm going to give it the green light it's perfect, Jack said smiling.

* * *

Jack looked at his watch yet again.

'Ok I give in who or what are we waiting for?' Owen asked.

'The estate agent, we want to get the wheels turning. We need this place up and running ASAP.'

Mark was not having a good day, he'd just lost his job as the company he'd worked for had just gone under. Depressed and jobless he was heading home again and just to make him feel even better his iPod's battery had just given up the ghost. He continued walking as he tried to fool it back to life. Giving up he shoved it back into his pocket. Looking up he noticed he's wondered into a strange part of the underground. It was deserted or so he thought. He turned around to go back the way he had come pulling his earphones from his ears as he went. He heard a movement behind him, he turned around and froze in horror at what he saw.

'Jack!' Toshiko called from the corridor.

'I don't think you'll have a lot of luck with the estate agent,' she said as Jack joined her.

'Why do you say that?'

She motioned to the twisted body that lay further down the corridor, a tattered clip board lay next to it.

'Great,' Jack said sighing.

'A bit too much to ask for it to be an escaped tiger I suppose,' Owen said from behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mark hadn't known he could run that fast, but adrenaline could do a lot. He had lost his briefcase along the way but that was the least of his worries. He burst into the crowded station. Some people looked surprised but most didn't notice him, they were too busy lost in their own little worlds. Mark stumbled over to one of the underground workers.

'There's a creature down there. It tried to kill me.'

'Yeah of course there is sir,' he said humouring him.

'There is you've got to believe me.'

* * *

Owen looked over the body.

'Whatever it was, it was extremely large and very powerful.'

'We'd better clean this up,' Toshiko said, 'someone might walk past.'

* * *

'I really think we should have brought Ianto,' Owen said as he mopped up the bloody mess.

'And he'd have done a better job,' Jack said.

'Do you want to do it?' he said offering Jack the mop.

'No, no it's fine.'

Suddenly they heard shouting. Owen dropped the mop and they ran off to find out what was going on.

They found Mark in a hysterical state.

'There's a monster and no one will believe me.'

'Calm down,' Jack said, 'we believe you.'

'Really?'

'Yes come on lets get you sorted out.'

* * *

Jack handed Mark a cup of tea.

'We've got tea?' Owen asked.

'Yup, I come prepared,' Jack said.

Mark sipped cautiously at the tea.

'So what was this monster like?'

'Horrible, like your worst nightmare,' he said shaking.

'Anything more specific?' Owen asked.

'There was something, something very odd.'

'What was it?' Jack asked.

'It had a swastika on its arm.'

The team exchanged confused looks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

'A Nazi alien?' Owen said in disbelief as Toshiko tried to calm Mark down.

'It is a bit odd.' Jack agreed.

'I think he's feeling a bit better,' Toshiko said as she joined them, 'Better keep him here for a while though.'

'What do you reckon to the great Nazi monster?' Owen asked her.

'It does sound a bit strange,' she said but Jack seemed thoughtful.

'It can't possibly be real.'

'I wouldn't put money on that if I were you,' Jack said.

'What!'

'I thought it was just propaganda.'

'You've heard of the Nazi monster?' Owen exclaimed.

'There were so many whispers, you never knew what was real and what was just put out to scare people. I had heard the German's had gained an alien race to help them win the war. Of course I knew it could be true but I never saw any evidence. Like I said I thought it was just propaganda. I bet Torchwood One knew though, they wouldn't have bothered telling us. I have a feeling this was their base back then.'

'Why didn't you mention this before?' Toshiko asked.

'It was an awfully long time ago, you try having a head as full as mine sometime.'

'So they would have kept it from Torchwood Three?'

'Oh they loved knowing something we didn't know. If they did mention it, it would have been while I wasn't there and to be fair I was off on war work quite often.'

'Ok say this was the German's secret weapon,' Owen said 'It's been an really long time since the wars ended, could it actually have survived this long and without being delectated?'

'We have no idea of its life span and it's had a long time to know is surroundings. We know it's there somewhere and even we can't find it. Not many people are going to stumble across it and if they do it's unlikely they'll survive.'

'Loads of people go missing in London, who know how many it's eaten.' Owen said rather concerned.

'Right we'd better go looking for it before it has anyone else for dinner.'

* * *

The underground corridors were ominously quiet.

'It's not here,' Owen said into his earpiece.

'Tosh have you found anything?' Jack asked over the airwaves.

'No nothing here either.'

'Our friend seems to have disappeared into not so fresh air. Lets go back. We make sure Mark hasn't wandered off.'

* * *

Mark was still back at the base and was amusing himself by wandering around and nosing at things.

'I don't see how -if it's as big as he says it is- it can just disappear.' Jack whispered to the other two.

'You don't think he imagined it do you?' Owen asked.

'Maybe and maybe our estate agent imagined themselves to death.' Jack said sarcastically.

'Ok fair point, but if it's real where can if have got to? You don't think it's gone up to the surface do you?'

'Doubtful. It looks to me like it sticks to the tunnels and has done for a long time too from the various remnants of its victims that I found.'

'Well I've set up sensors all over. When it reappears we'll know about it,' Toshiko said proudly.

'So what now?' Owen asked

'We check every inch of this place, I swear Torchwood One used to be here.'

'Surely they wouldn't have left anything behind,' Toshiko said.

'You'd think but I've got a feeling.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

'I don't reckon we'll find much other than dust,' Owen said looking behind some of the furniture piled at the walls.

'What are you looking for?' Mark asked.

'Just anything of interest,' Jack said, 'In fact you can help. Look for anything that looks slightly odd or interesting.'

'Ok,' he said eagerly.

* * *

Toshiko found a door, it looked like it hadn't been used for years. It was locked but she soon managed to unlock it, although it still wasn't opening. The hinges were somewhat rusty and it took some leverage to open. It opened up onto a stairwell. She found a light switch which lit up the cobweb covered stairs. Carefully she went down them, they seemed to go down quite far. There seemed to be air moving towards her. She lent over the railing and looked on in amazement.

'Jack!' she called up the stairs.

* * *

She was at the bottom of the stairs when Jack joined her. She was looking at the train station around her. The tiles similar to the ones in the hub read 'Torchwood London'. Further along the platform stood an abandoned train. It was strange looking, it looked futuristic but it was very much Victorian with a couple of later additions. It was like something from H.G. Wells.

'You found the old place,' Jack said coming down the stairs.

'You knew about this?'

'Well I knew about our end. Hasn't the décor ever given you a clue?'

'I hadn't really thought about it.'

'Well one thing's for sure Torchwood One was definitely here.'

'So this train would go to Torchwood Three?' Toshiko asked climbing aboard the train.

'Yeah and Torchwood Two in Glasgow. Of course that was back when Torchwood was a lot more integrated.'

'What happened to it?'

'Some of the tunnels collapsed and if you ask me I doubt it was accidental. You should have seen it when it was working,' Jack said joining Toshiko on the train. 'It was beautiful all steam and brass. I heard Queen Victorian even gave it a try. Funny they never let me meet her.'

'Couldn't imagine why,' Toshiko teased.

'You think I'd make a pass at her?'

'I wouldn't put it past you.'

'You're right, power does it for me.'

'Jack we think we've found something!' Owen shouted down the stairs, he started to descend. 'Bloody hell,' he said on seeing the station and the train which Jack and Toshiko where just leaving. 'I think you might have out done us.'

'Cool,' Mark said as he raced past Owen on the stairs.

Mark was soon looking around the station and the train, 'Is this what you were looking for?'

'No not really,' Jack said, 'But it does mean we're looking in the right place.'

Mark looked at the sign as he exited the train, 'What's Torchwood?'


End file.
